Mirame
by koriandr-titan
Summary: Un songfic sobre lo que piensa Starfire del comportamiento de Robin hacia ella SXR


Hola, este en un song-fic, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la radio, una canción en particular "_MIRAME"_ de Nicki Clan, espero que les guste al igual que a mi.

Starfire se encontraba sentada, en la azotea de la torre mirando como se ocultaba el sol

**STARFIRE:** (pensando) Por que eres tan indiferente conmigo, aun recuerdo aquella ocasión:

**FLASHBACK:**

Starfire se encontraba viendo como su líder hacia la revisión semanal, de los crímenes cometidos.

**STARFIRE**: Robin, por que no dejas eso y bajas un rato con nosotros a comer un trozo de pizza

**ROBIN:** Después Star aun estoy ocupado

_Ya no se ni que hacer  
para que te fijes  
me aparezco donde estés   
para que me mires_

_Me muero por ti_

_Y tú ni me ves_

_Me va enloquecer_

_Tú forma de ser  
y no me ves  
_

_¡Mírame!  
¡Mírame!   
_

**STARFIRE:** Esta bien Robin, pero no demores tanto

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

**STARFIRE:** (suspirando) Pero no solo fue en esa ocasión, lo haz hecho muchas veces más, como cuando:

**FLASHBACK:**

Los Titanes se encontraban, en la joyeria de la ciudad tratando de impedir que Red X se llevara el diamante más valioso de todo el lugar

**ROBIN:** Deja ese diamante Red-X

**RED-X:** Y quien me lo va a impedir? (dijo retando al lider)

**STARFIRE:** Nosotros.

**RED-X**: Solo si una linda chica como tú saliera conmigo

__

Que no ves traigo a otros al revés

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_¡Mírame!_

_¡Mírame!_

**RAVEN:** Basta ya dejen de hacer tonterías y deténganlo, Azarath Metrion Zintos

Cuando la chica Gótica termino de recitar su conjuro un aparador había acorralado a Red-X

**ROBIN:** Muy bien hecho Raven

El joven comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia el criminal, cuando este arrojo una bomba de humo que despisto a todos, después que el humo se dispersara se dieron cuenta que Red-X había desaparecido.

**ROBIN:** Pero que?

**CHICO BESTIA**: A donde se fue?

Justo detrás del líder se encontraba Red-x, este le lanzo una patada que arrojo al chico del antifaz varios metros.

**RED-X:** No creerías que me iría sin despedirme verdad? (desaparece en las penumbras)

**STARFIRE:** (corriendo hacia el chico)Robin, estas bien?

**ROBIN:** (levantandose de inmediato) Si, ahora hay que buscar a ese ladron

_Que no ves que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame  
_

**STARFIRE:** No te paso nada verdad?

**ROBIN:** No Star ahora vamos

**STARFIRE:** (resignada) Esta bien

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**STARFIRE:** (pensando) Robin, a veces creo que los demas ya saben que me he enamorado de ti, mientras que tu no te das cuenta soy una amiga mas

_  
Tus amigos me ganen_

_Y de que me sirve_

_Soy más dulce que la miel_

_Y con otra ríes_

_Me va enloquecer_

_Tú forma de ser_

_Me muero por ti_

_Y tu ni me ves_

_No se que hacer_

¡mírame!   
¡Mírame!  


**STARFIRE:** (casi en un susurro) Incluso creo que Red-x me quiere mas que tu

_  
Que no ves traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_¡Mírame!_

_¡Mírame!_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame  
_

**STARFIRE:** Pero hay algo de ti que me atrae tanto, eres tan misterioso (suspira)…..

_  
Te quiero, te quiero_

_Tan solo mírame,_

_Contigo me veo_

_Tan solo mírame,_

_El verte no puedo_

_Tan solo mírame,_

_Conmigo te quiero  
_

**STARFIRE:** No se si decirte lo que siento o guardar este secreto

_  
Tener tu amor_

_Seria mejor_

_Así sin ti_

_Me siento morir_

_Y no se que hacer_

Tú no me ves

Después de formular estas palabras un joven de cabello azabache entro y pregunto:

**ROBIN:** Decirme que Star?

**STARFIRE:** (ruborizada)- Este… yo este nada

**ROBIN:** Vamos Star sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

**STARFIRE**: Si lo se pero…

**ROBIN**: Pero que Star

**STARFIRE: **(pensando) _"ahora que le digo"_

**ROBIN**: Star?

**STARFIRE**: La noche es linda no?

**ROBIN:** Si lo es, pero que era lo que ibas a decir?

**STARFIRE:** Es que yo… yo tengo algo de frió

**ROBIN:** Era solo eso

Después el enmascarado se quito su capa y se la ofreció a la pelirroja

**STARFIRE:** (ruborizada)- Gracias

**ROBIN:** (un poco rojo) – De nada

**STARFIRE**: A que venias?

**ROBIN:** Es verdad, yo quería saber si tu querías venir a comer un trozo de pizza con nosotros?

**STARFIRE:** Si Robin, gracias ahora bajo

**ROBIN:** Esta bien Star te espero abajo

El enmascarado salio dejando a Starfire sola bajo la luz de la luna

**STARFIRE:** (en su mente)_ "creo que no es tan indiferente como yo creía, tal vez algún día… lo pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos" _(en un susurro que solo ella y la luna alcanzaron a distinguir)- Robin, te amo.

**FIN.**

Bueno, que tal, les gusto, o de plano escribo fatal, por favor dejen reviews.

ATTE: Una escritora sin talento


End file.
